yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Galactic Overlord
| romaji_name = Gyarakutikku Ōbārōdo | fr_name = Le Seigneur de la Galaxie | de_name = Galactic Overlord | it_name = Sovrano Galattico | ko_name = 갤럭틱 오버로드 | ko_rr_name = Gaelleoktig Obeorodeu | es_name = Señor Supremo Galáctico | type = Booster Pack | prefix = GAOV | order_number = 708 | size = * 80 (OCG) * 100 (TCG) | cover_card = Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon | sneak_peek_card = Noble Knight Artorigus | ja_database_id = 1114003 | en_database_id = 11111002 | fr_database_id = 31111002 | de_database_id = 21111002 | it_database_id = 41111002 | es_database_id = 51110002 | ko_database_id = 71110001 | sneak_peek = yes | na_sneak_peek = April 28, 2012 | eu_sneak_peek = May 5, 2012 | oc_sneak_peek = May 5, 2012 | fr/de/it/sp_sneak_peek = May 5, 2012 | jp_release_date = February 18, 2012 | kr_release_date = May 21, 2012 | na_release_date = May 8, 2012 | eu_release_date = May 11, 2012 | oc_release_date = May 11, 2012 | fr/de/it/sp_release_date = May 10, 2012 | prev = Order of Chaos | next = Return of the Duelist }} Galactic Overlord is the eighth and final set of the OCG s 7th series. It follows Order of Chaos and is followed by Return of the Duelist. It has been released in the OCG in Japanese and Korean and in the TCG in English, French, German, Italian and Spanish. This set's name was written as Galactic Overload at one point, due to a mistake caused by the words "Load" and "Lord" having the same pronunciation in Japanese, rōdo. Features The set features cards from the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime series, including cards used by Yuma Tsukumo, Reginald Kastle, Kite Tenjo, Dextra, Nistro, Trey, Anna Kaboom, Cameron Clix and Cody Callus. The TCG version of the set also includes cards used by Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Fortuno and Charlie McCay. It includes support for Xyz Monsters, the archetypes "Photon", "Gagaga", "Evol", "Watt", and "Inzektor", the Types Spellcaster, Dragon and Zombie and the Attributes WATER, WIND and LIGHT. It introduces the "Bounzer", "Butterspy" and "Hieratic" archetypes and the "Lightray" series. It also includes new cards from the "Number" archetype. Breakdown In the OCG, each pack of Galactic Overlord contains 5 cards and each box contains 30 packs. There are 80 cards in total. The number of card of each rarity are as follows: * 1 Holographic Rare * 5 Ultimate Rare * 5 Ultra Rare * 9 Super Rare * 18 Rare * 44 Common * 4 Normal Rare In the TCG, each pack of Galactic Overlord contains 9 cards and each box contains 24 packs. There are 100 cards in total. The number of card of each rarity are as follows: * 1 Ghost Rare * 8 Secret Rare * 10 Ultimate Rare * 10 Ultra Rare * 14 Super Rare * 20 Rare * 48 Common Galleries GAOV-BoosterEN.png | English 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition GAOV-BoosterFR.png | French 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition GAOV-BoosterDE.png | German 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition GAOV-BoosterIT.png | Italian 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition GAOV-BoosterSP.png | Spanish 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition GAOV-BoosterJP.png | Japanese Unlimited Edition GAOV-BoosterKR.png | Korean 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition Lists External links * yugioh-card.com/japan * yugioh-card.com/en Galactic Overlord * yugioh-card.com/uk Galactic Overlord * yugioh-card.com/oc Galactic Overlord * yugioh-card.com/fr Le Seigneur de la Galaxie * yugioh-card.com/de Galactic Overlord * yugioh-card.com/it Sovrano Galattico * yugioh.co.kr 갤럭틱 오버로드 * yugioh-card.com/es Señor Supremo Galáctico Category:OCG Booster Packs Category:TCG Booster Packs